Midnight Visitor
by Bad Writer xD
Summary: Story of a boy who finds his one true love ... only problem is that his love is dead. SasuNaru and a gift fic for Kitoriko! :D Read and Review ;D Two-shot Complete :D
1. Chapter 1

Me: Well since I'm sick and doing updates … I decided to write another one-shot! :D not just any one-shot! A GIFT FIC! … now turned Two-shot! -w-

Naruto: For who?

Me: For the wonderful **Kitoriko**! :D

Naruto: And since Sasuke and Gaara are out hunting us down at some random store, me and Neji are here to help.

Neji: Since when are Gaara and I involved with you guys?

Me: Sasuke needs someone to bug, and since Itachi is gone with Tobi … well, you get the picture?

Neji: Sure, well what is this about?

Me: Its about a young man (Naruto) finding the man he is in love with. Only problem is that … the man he's in love with (Sasuke) is dead, and needs his help to find inner peace.

Neji: Wow, so that's what you all do here, come up with the most ridiculous stories ever?

Naruto: HEY! That's not nice!

Me: ;n; … I told you I suck, Naruto! And you said I was good! -runs off crying-

Naruto: Neji you son of a bitch!

Neji: Naruto you daughter of a bastard!

Me: -comes back- what? xD? Lolz

Neji: Good, now go off and start this off, I was actually interested - w-;

Me: YAY! … I own only my Mercedes Benz, and nothing more :D

Midnight Visitor  
>Naruto finds the man he's in love with. The only problem is, Sasuke is dead and needs Naruto's help to find inner peace to go to heaven.<p>

"_Naruto …_" Naruto looked around. He felt it more than heard it, his name a chill whisper in the dark that raced up his spine. He sat up, his heart hammering in his throat, his eyes scanning the dark room, and his legs pumped with adrenalin. The sound, or whatever it was, had woken him from a deep middle-of-the-night sleep that was so good, it killed him to be woken.

"Fucking pranks, waking me up from great sleep." Naruto mumbled out as he looked around his room, wondering if one of his drunk frat brothers had somehow come in. All he saw was darkness and silence, no movement, nothing. The room was empty except for him, there was no one else in there, but of course it was empty; he felt like a total idiot.

"No more late night scary movies with Hidan and Kiba." Naruto mumbled as he fell back into his bed. Apparently his imagination was just a little too active for those movies. He was wide awake now; adrenalin pumping through his veins, his mind working a mile a minute, and his eyes roved his room as if his body felt that the danger was not over, but his mind new it. He looked at his clock; midnight.

"Damn it! I had just fallen asleep an hour and a half ago and I have a big test at eight!" Naruto exclaimed as he fell back onto the bed. He was annoyed with himself and his overactive imagination. There was obviously no one in his room, but he couldn't shake the feeling. He punched his pillow, growling at the thought of having to sleep with the feeling, and he was just about to lay back down, when he heard it again.

"_Naruto …_" This time it was distinct, the velvety voice was carrying his name in the air, making him shiver as the voice caressed his ears. He hadn't been imagining it; someone was in his room whispering his name. He looked around again, his still unfocused eyes roving everything in the room, but finding nothing. He couldn't see a damn thing, but he knew he heard the voice this time. He couldn't see where the hell they were hiding, but knew they were there.

"C'mon guys, this isn't funny. Kiba you know I have an oceanography test in the morning!" Naruto hissed out from his bed, his eyes blindly searching the room for any signs of his idiot of friends. He waited, the seconds stretching out to minutes; there was no answer. Nothing was said, only pure silence that could only come in the smallest hours of the night. He sat up in his bed, stock still; his eyes the only thing moving on his body as he tried once again to find the intruder in his room. He was listening for breathing, shuffling, anything that would prove to him that it was just a prank that Hidan and Kiba were playing on him. _Please be a prank!_ Naruto thought at he searched his room.

"_Naruto …_" the whisper broke the silence once more, spearing through it as if nothing; it was more pronounced. He could feel slippery coldness work its way into his body, claiming him as new territory and making it hard for him to move. He couldn't see or hear anyone else in the room, but he could feel someone there. He could feel that someone was in his room who wasn't supposed to be there, and he was scaring the crap out of him. Naruto felt he had to get out.

He grabbed his pillow, a comforter, his cellphone, and headed for one of the lumpy beer stained couches in the second floor living room. He knew he wouldn't sleep well, and his back would hurt like hell in the morning, but it had to be better than what he felt like in his own room. As he was about to turn the doorknob, he heard a final whisper behind him.

"_Naruto, don't leave. I need you …_" he felt a tingling feeling, as if someone was watching him, and shivered. There was no way he could stay there, not when someone or something was watching him sleep. He shut the door quickly and had to force himself to walk instead of run to the second floor living room. He could still hear those words, and he couldn't help but feel as if he did something wrong by leaving.

He laid there for what seemed like hours on the disgusting old couch, trying to find sleep and rid his mind of the thoughts about the voice. He couldn't get his heart to calm down, couldn't get that whispering voice out of his head, couldn't get that feeling of regret to leave him. He was still scared by whatever just happened in his room; wondering if that was some sort of prank pulled by Hidan using someone he never knew, or if it was actually real.

"If this did end up being a fucking prank, someone is going to get their ass kicked tomorrow, no ifs, ands, or buts about it!" Naruto growled as he fell asleep; he didn't even want to think of another possibility, that was what it was, and there was nothing paranormal about it.

Next morning

Naruto crawled into the kitchen the next morning; CRAWLED. He was tired, his body hurt, and his ass was aching as hell from him falling asleep on a mutilated beer can. He need some food, coffee, and a good kick in the ass to wake him up and get him alert for the test he had to take. He was actually glad he had to work later on; the best thing about working at a very busy Coffee shop, was the free coffee he got there.

He stood up when he heard the quiet shuffling of feet coming from the doorway. He jumped a little; feeling stupid that he would jump at something like that. He turned and saw Pein, a senior and his big brother from freshman year, staring at him strangely. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked him over himself, smirking when Pein rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Naru, you look like shit. What happened?" _Nice, tactful as always, bro._

"Rough night, couldn't sleep, saw your brother molesting you in your sleep." Naruto said, laughing his ass off when Pein's eyes widened comically in horror.

"Yahiko did WHAT?" Naruto stifled his laughter to giggles as Pein's comical response grew more entertaining.

"Kidding!" Naruto said, much to Pein's relief.

"You're in the corner room by the back stairs, right?" he asked. They'd just moved in a few weeks ago, before the fall semester even started; no one was used to the new arrangements yet.

"Yeah … why?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Pein; the way he asked made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. _Am I being paranoid, or does he look like he knows something?_

"No reason," Pein answered quickly, moving away from Naruto and over to the stove to heat up some water for his ramen.

"No, seriously, what?" After a night like last night, he didn't need anymore strangeness happening to him.

"Wasn't that Kankuro's room last year?" Naruto nodded and looked at the table. Kankuro had moved in with his girlfriend, Tenten, some time before Thanksgiving the year before. He was two years his senior, and Naruto didn't know him that well; just that he was into art and puppetry.

"I think so, why?"

"Never mind, just get to class and Ace that Oceanography test! We need ocean nerds like you." Pein said with a laugh as Naruto frowned and threw a banana at him. He shook his head, basically at his limit for weird creepy events. First last night, and now Pein's cryptic conversation. He shook his head again and walked out; he didn't have time for things like that, especially with a big test and a five hour shift coming up.

At work :D

He had plenty of time to think at work while avoiding ass-grabbing perverts, foaming lattes, and bagging overpriced scones for hoards of pink-cheeked collage students. He tried to rationalize the night before, think of a reason that he heard someone, whom he didn't know, whispering his name. He didn't want to believe the impossible explanation of the paranormal; that someone was in his room, someone invisible, someone dead.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Naruto said as he made yet another latte. But being honest with himself, fairly often in the past few weeks he'd come home from classes or work, to find his things in slightly different places. Like someone curious had come in and looked through it while he was gone, trying to find something, but not seeming to find it. Nothing was ever missing, so he'd never said anything, but it was like someone had been there. And he'd always gotten that feeling, not as strong, but it was there. A milder version of that, 'I'm not alone,' chill that he'd gotten the night before.

"Yeah right, like there's an inquiring poltergeist in my room. Tch!" Naruto shook his head, poured one of the bubbly sorority girls of his school a non-fat white mocha, and began packing up for the day; his shift was now officially over.

"Thanks Naruto," she purred, smiling slightly at him. He sighed and nodded with a fake smile, he hated the fact that she only knew him because he was in the 'Shinobi' fraternity. It was kind of a trophy thing for a sorority girl to end up with one of them. He wondered how long it was going to take those girls to realize that he wasn't interested.

"Naruto-senpai, Genma-sama asks that you pick up the boxes in the back." Haku said, a small freshman Shinobi frat boy working as a cashier and waiter too. Naruto nodded and walked to the back, sighing as he figured he would stay for another hour for the job to be done correctly. He continued his walk to the back, his brain still sorting through all of the slightly weird events that had happened in his room since the term started. His books were moved, the mail was shifted through, his bed was made (which he never does), and his clothes were picked up. The last two were really kind of creepy, but it was still slightly weird. He was starting to see why Kankuro found his girlfriend's apartment so appealing; even he would live with a girl if something like that was too damn creepy for him.

By the time he was done, he was worn out, and his mind had been spinning in circles for hours. He hadn't had a chance to nap earlier, and he was so desperate for sleep that he nearly slept right there beside the boxes. With a sigh, he zipped into his coat and headed for home and his unexpected room mate.

Later that night

"_Naruto …_" Naruto groaned as he woke up again, turning to his side to block out the whispers, but the feeling of being watched grew too much for him.

"Leave me the fuck alone," he said into the general darkness, too tired to deal with the persistence of a whispering voice. He felt like an idiot, but he needed sleep; he was just too damn tired from work, classes, and last night's sleepless night.

"_Tch, Dobe, I need your help._" Naruto growled and turned around, his eyes closed.

"Oh my fucking god! What part of 'leave me the fuck alone' was so damn confusing to yo—" Naruto cut off his words as he sat up in bed, more angry than scared, to glare at darkness, but was surprised at seeing something other than darkness.

He nearly jumped out of his skin, his eyes adjusting to the dark to show him the image of a pale young man with a duck-butt hairstyle sitting there. He was sitting calmly in the easy chair Naruto had squished into the corner of the room. He was watching him patiently, as if waiting for Naruto to wake up and talk to him. The funny thing was, as soon as Naruto saw him, he knew he was a ghost.

It wasn't an intellectual deduction, Naruto didn't sit there and catalog his faint edges and pale ass skin. He just knew it; somewhere inside himself he could tell that this boy was dead. Even stranger, after Naruto realized that he was dead, and the first ghost he'd ever seen, he also realized that he wasn't afraid of him. In fact, under the small arrogant annoyance on the ghost's face, he looked a little afraid himself.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, his eyes trained on him. _Other than a dead kid in my room of course._

"Sasuke Uchiha," he answered, as if Naruto should already know that. Naruto rolled his eyes at that, smiling slightly as the ghost, Sasuke, relaxed a little.

"There's no one named Sasuke living in this house." Naruto wasn't sure why he said it, but he did. It sounded stupid to him, and he regretted the question when Sasuke raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"_I _live in this house. This is my room. It has been for … what year is it?" Sauske looked slightly confused as he looked around the room.

"It's two thousand eleven." Naruto supplied, watching as Sasuke nodded and settled down.

"Then I guess it's been thirty years."

"Oh." Naruto said, thinking about what Sasuke said. If it's been his room for thirty years … "What did you do to Kankuro?" he asked. He wanted to be prepared in case Sasuke tried it on him too. Sasuke looked sheepish as he smirked to the side.

"I didn't like his girlfriend's perfume. They couldn't see me, not like you can. I just played a few games."

"What do you mean, they couldn't see you?" Naruto was curious now, not afraid at all, just curious. He was starting to notice things about him, his neatly pressed navy blue pants, his snug black t-shirt that was definitely filled out, the way that his hair formed into a duck-ass without any hair jell. _Fuck! I'm checking out a ghost!_

"In all my years in this room, watching, learning, seeing the lives of so many guys, you are the first one who has ever heard me. Believe me, I've tried, but I don't know what it is. I decided tonight that I would try to let you see me. Obviously that worked too." Sasuke said as he stared at Naruto.

"Why me?"

"I don't know, Dobe. Maybe because it's exactly thirty years … wait what day is it?" Sasuke asked as he once more looked for the calender.

"October fifth."

"Well, not exactly thirty years yet, then." He cocked his head to the side as if considering something. Naruto noticed the long line of his neck, arched as his head turned. An image of Naruto sucking on that soft skin flashed into his mind and he realized that he was being ridiculous; he can't touch him!

"Thirty years since …" Naruto prompted. He knew what Sasuke was going to say, but he just had to hear it for some reason.

"Thirty years since I died. On Halloween. Nineteen eighty-one, dobe." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes. Naruto rolled his own and chose to ignore the name at the end and tone of the words.

"And I'm the first one who can see and hear you? For whatever reason?"

"Yes." Naruto thought of something he's said a few minutes earlier.

"You said you didn't like Kankuro's girlfriend's – Tenten's – perfume. You can smell?" Sasuke grimaced and nodded.

"Yes. Much better, as far as I remember, than when I was alive. Smells are very overwhelming to me. But not you, you smell nice." Sasuke said with a small perverted smile.

Naruto blushed and lifted up his arms to smell. _No way._ Naruto thought as he looked up at the now smirking Sasuke. He couldn't believe this was happening; either he'd gone completely crazy, or he was really sitting in his room talking to a hot ghost who liked how he smelled … and liked the fact that said ghost had noticed.

"Uh Sasuke, you said you needed my help. What happened to you?" Naruto felt like he wanted to do something for the hot dead guy in his room. It must suck to be stuck in the same room for that long. Sasuke sighed exasperatedly as he glared at the floor.

"I don't remember, and that's the problem. I guess I need to fix something, get closure, something. You know? The typical story. But like I said, I don't remember what happened. I do remember everything about my life since I died, but hardly anything from before." Sasuke said as his glare of death killed the hell out of the floor.

_Well that was no good. How do you help a ghost when he doesn't even know what he needs?_ Naruto thought as he stared at the same spot.

"I guess I have to do some research, then?" Naruto said it like a question; he really had no idea what he was going to do. Sasuke looked so hopeful that it broke Naruto's heart at the thought of not helping him. "I'll help you, I promise. I'll start by learning as much about you as I can find. I have to warn you, it might not be much." _Where do you even start looking for stuff about an ordinary person who lived thirty years ago?_

"I know." Sasuke answered. "I was just a nineteen year old kid. A nobody. Thanks for even trying, Naruto." Naruto raised an eyebrow as he was reminded of one of the first question he wanted to ask.

"How did you know my name?" he asked. There was a sheepish smirk. _So hot!_ He pointed at a pile of mail.

"You're the one who's been looking through my stuff, aren't you?" Sasuke smirked and nodded, rolling his eyes at Naruto's question. He blushed again, feeling stupid for saying the obvious.

"Just a little, just wanted to know the name of the dobe whom took residence in my room." Naruto pouted at the nickname Sasuke seemed to obdurately call him.

"So you can touch things."

"Sort of, like in the movies. I've seen many of those in this room. It's hard, and I have to concentrate, but I can move things. That's how I got Kankuro and his girlfriend out of here. She was stinking up the whole room." Sasuke smirked, as if remembering a good joke. _Wow. Running out girls. He was an Akatsuki Shinobi then._

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I promise to help you. I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word! That's my nindō: my ninja way! So I will help you, but I gotta get some sleep. I have four classes tomorrow, and if I'm going to try to figure out who you are, I can't be falling asleep in the library." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"What's nindō? Is that something new?" Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Yeah! Our fraternity is called Shinobi and in Japanese manga that means ninja, right?" Sasuke nodded. "So this one guy about twenty years ago, decided to create the 'nindō' which is a rule for a particular Shinobi to live by." Sasuke nodded once more at Naruto's explanation. "Geez, you sure did miss a lot, huh? I'll tell you more later, for now I really need some sleep."

Sasuke smirked and stood up, Naruto was curious suddenly as to where he would go. He actually came towards Naruto, hesitated for a second like he was concentrating on something, then brushed his cheek with his halfway translucent hand and whispered, "_Thank you,_" then he was gone.

Naruto's cheek tingled where Sasuke had touched him; chills swept up and down his spine, but not unpleasant chills. Amazing chills, like the kind one would imagine you would get when you first kiss someone that you are totally into. All the little hairs on his back were standing and sensitized, and Naruto could feel blood pounding through his body towards his groin. All from one touch? Impossible, but yes. Naruto had his silent room all to himself, but not too surprisingly, he couldn't sleep. One would think that anyone would have a hard time dozing off after a face-to-face encounter with a hot, slightly rude ghost. But Naruto's reasons weren't what one would expect. Instead of laying awake afraid or unsettled, he stared at the ceiling and thought about Sasuke's raven hair, and those beautiful onyx eyes. He had looked so sad, alone, and dare he think it, vulnerable, but he looked so damn hot when he smirked, so beautiful when he half smiled. Naruto was infatuated, and it was with someone he didn't expect. _Oh my god! Uzumaki Naruto, you've kept it together for two years, with both feet planted solidly in the closet, and now this? I want a guy … who's DEAD?_

Naruto sighed and threw himself back, thinking about what he just admitted to himself. He was gay, at least he was pretty damn sure he was. He figured that he can't really say he's gay since he's never actually been with a guy. He was an eighteen year old idiotic guy who only got into collage using his brain and his grandmother's hand, but not only that, he was going to be nineteen in only five days, and he was still a virgin. He always wondered how that happened, how he was still a virgin, but it was surprisingly easy. Naruto was a classic high school golden boy (literally), smothered by his proud father who couldn't wait for his only son to join the clan of cavemen at the Shinobi house just like his dad. He was a legacy, and would have fit in anyway, no matter what appearance, so he got in no problem.

But there was a problem: he didn't really want to be there. That wasn't who Naruto was, who he wanted to be. But he just couldn't let down his dad, the only thing he had left in the word. His father had always been proud of him, and Naruto hated to make him unhappy. Truthfully, he was also afraid of what would happen if everyone else ever found out and he wasn't a golden boy anymore. He was afraid, though without good cause. His godfather, Jiraya, was gay himself, and yet his father just smiled and hugged the old man, asking him what took him so long to find out and tell. It was also the day he told his father about himself; he was just hugged and held tightly, with his father giving him a long speech about acceptance. Naruto knew he would be accepted, but he didn't want to find out that others wouldn't accept him as well, so he kept it a family secret.

Naruto was afraid of everyone's thoughts, and so there he was, living in a frat house pretending to be straight. No matter what one sees on TV, the hot guy fraternity isn't exactly a safe haven for the queers of the world. Naruto had heard the way they talked at parties, and decided long ago to keep his mouth shut; he didn't want his ass kicked, or worse.

He really didn't mind the guys, other than their ridiculously archaic views on sexuality, they were great to hang out with. Most of them were pretty cool, and some even like being nerds, the only downside was that Naruto suffers too much when summer gets there and the heat gets to them all.

Unfortunately, now he had a new problem. Sasuke the rude, hot and sexy, arrogant ghost needs his help, but doesn't even know what kind of help he needs. Naruto promised to help him, and now he finds out that he was attracted to him. A ghost.

"I'm some kind of sick fuck." Naruto murmured as he rolled on his side, sighing as the exhaustion got to him and sleep found his body.

Researching

His first step was to figure out if, in fact, he was really talking to Uchiha Sasuke, deceased Shinobi frat boy. And the best way to find that out, was in the house library. Every year, there was a group shot, and each shinobi had his picture taken on his own. They were organized into photo albums along with candid pictures from different fraternity events. There were a lot of books, dating back to the start of the house somewhere in the twenties. Naruto sighed as he looked at the bookshelf full of them and started looking through the books for the one that would contain pictures from nineteen eighty-one.

"Geez, does anyone clean these at all? Wait … does anyone look through these at all?" Naruto mumbled as he watched the dust that was caked on his hands begin to crumble and fall.

They were dusty, and not quite in order, with some missing, but he eventually found the one he was looking for beside the one from nineteen seventy-one. He opened it up and found that the one from nineteen eighty-one was combined with the ones from nineteen eighty-two and -three. If Sasuke Uchiha existed, he would be in there. Naruto nabbed it, stuck it in his bag, and headed up to his room, his eyes darting to and fro for any signs of rampaging frat boys.

He turned on his lamp and ceiling lights, a little freaked out, though he had no idea why the creepies were suddenly taking over. He wasn't scared of the ghost himself, just the opposite. So why was he freaking out over some old photo album?

"I guess its the thought that if and when I see Sasuke's picture, it would mean this whole thing was real, and that I am not sane." Naruto whispered to himself as he slowly flipped through the pages, starting at the beginning. Naruto knew that Sasuke wouldn't be there yet, but it was interesting looking through all the old pictures. The guys looked so uptight back then, with their Mr. Rogers sweaters and slicked back hair.

"Whoa! What would these guys think about Shikamaru and his 'what a drag' style, or of Hidan's 'I'm too damn sexy for my shirt so I won't use it' style? It doesn't matter how they dress, since those sorority girls fall for anything just for the social status alone. They're so damn shallow!" Naruto said to no one in particular as he looked through more of the constipated looking men's pictures.

Naruto was slowly getting to Sasuke's area, just a flip of the page and he would see him. He nervously picked up the page with ginger care as he flipped it over and his eyes hit the page. It didn't take him more than a second to find him; he looked exactly the same. Just to be sure, he checked the name typed below his picture. Sasuke Uchiha. There he was. Raven black hair shaped naturally into a duck's ass, arrogant smirk, and those onyx eyes that held him so captivated. Even in black and white their power was intense.

Sasuke was right, he was an outcast, preferring to dress as some would in Naruto's day and age. Naruto looked at his picture for long minutes, memorizing the features he had seen so clearly the night before.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Naruto mumbled. He had never looked through those books, never seen Sasuke's picture. Thus, he couldn't have imagined him. Sasuke Uchiha's ghost was real, and he needed Naruto's help.

Naruto spent a long time looking at the pictures in the old photo book. The formal shots and candids of the brothers together. There were two guys that Sasuke nearly always stood next to in the pictures. The first had long dark hair and the second guy with white hair was always hanging around him. Naruto looked up his name and of the guy beside him. Orochimaru Sannin and Jiraya Sage. _No freaking way! Pervy-Sage and his husband knew Sasuke?_

Naruto shook his head from the shock, deciding that it was just coincidence and the alphabetical order of the names.

In all the pictures, Orochimaru and Jiraya were both like a Hokage or something. These golden guys who would have a crowd of admirers, which they did. Naruto wanted to hate them, Orochimaru and Jiraya, he kinda already did hate them. Mostly because there was something in Sasuke's face in all the pictures, there was always a smile and there was never an ounce of arrogance in it. It was there, in the way he smiled at Orochimaru and Jiraya that he recognized that look. It made an irrational snake of jealousy slither down Naruto's spine. Had Sasuke been in love with him? Or was he in love with Jiraya? It seemed pretty obvious, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"One thing I do know for sure is … somehow Pervy-Sage and Mrs. Sage are the first step in solving Sasuke's mystery." Naruto tried to go to sleep early, anticipating a wake up call in the middle of the night, but he found himself getting excited to see Sasuke again. He wanted to talk to him more, get to know him. Naruto knew that excited, happy feeling, he had it a few times in high school; it nearly got him into huge trouble with one of his friends from the soccer team. He thanked god he came to his senses before he tried to kiss him or something. Naruto growled and punched his pillow, annoyed with himself for being so dumb. "A crush on a ghost? So stupid, Naruto!" he told himself.

Naruto woke a few hours later, not to the sound of his name, but to a whispering touch trailing across his cheek. He smiled, not afraid at all, and opened his eyes.

"Hi Dobe," Sasuke said quietly, smirking at Naruto's glare.

"Hi Teme," Naruto answered, smirking his own smirk at Sasuke's raised eyebrow. He sat up in his bed, feeling a silly happiness flow over him. _Crush away Naruto, crush away._

Sasuke was perched next to him, as if he had been waiting there a long time for him to wake. "How long have you been there?" Naruto asked; a huge smile threatening to burst open at any second.

"A while dobe, a while." he answered, smirking. "You know, you learn a lot about someone when they're asleep." Naruto groaned.

"I wasn't snoring, was I?" Sasuke laughed a laugh that held Naruto's heart.

"No, you mumble. It's actually kind of adorable. You kept mumbling something about 'Please I want it … give it to me.'" Sasuke said, smirking when Naruto's face became pale at his perverted leer. "I would have thought you were dreaming of something fun until you said, 'I want my cookie pwetty pwease."

_Okay. That's it._ Naruto thought, not getting Sasuke at all. First the comment about how he smelled, the little touches, then the pictures, and now this; he had to know.

"Sasuke, listen. You've said a couple of things that I don't know which way to take. Are you—"

"Am I into guys? I think you know that answer. I don't remember much about my life, but that I know. I definitely know." he grinned a perverted grin at Naruto, winking as Naruto blushed.

"Do you think that's why I can see you?" he looked at Naruto with a confused raised eyebrow. "Maybe I can see you because I understand you. Because I'm like you."

"What … you're dead too?" he teased. His amused smirk made Naruto's pulse patter in little giggly bursts. He reached out again, this time he cupped Naruto's elbow and dragged tingly fingers down his arm until it almost felt like he was holding Naruto's hand. It was like being surrounded by bubbles. Sexy bubbles that made his blood heat and boil. Naruto couldn't really feel his skin, but he could tell Sasuke was there; the unbelievable sensations made him tremble visibly, and Naruto closed his eyes for a second.

"You don't like that?" Sasuke asked, a small hint of disappointment in his eyes if Naruto looked hard enough.

"No, I do. It feels incredible, I just can't describe it." It made Naruto want to touch him too; he reached out, but his hand dropped straight through Sasuke's arm to his bed below. Sasuke gave him a sad look.

"You can't touch me, I can't really touch you either. Just what I've been doing." Naruto thought of something and blushed, looking down.

"Sasuke, do you think you were ever … you know … _with_ a guy before you died?" Sasuke's head dropped to the side like it seemed to always do when he was considering something. _God, the things I'd love to do to his neck with my tongue … oh god! Control yourself Uzumaki!_

"I think I probably was. I mean, it seems really familiar, the idea of holding someone, of kissing and touching him. I know I wouldn't get that strong of an imprint from just seeing it."

_Okay, here goes the next part,_ Naruto thought as he took a breath.

"So, I found your picture in the old house photo albums. You're were always next to two guys. Orochimaru Sannin and Jiraya Sage. I was wondering if one of them may have been …" Naruto stopped talking when he saw Sasuke's already pale face turn ashen. He faded away quickly, turning more and more translucent.

"_Oro … Jira …_" he whispered, then all of a sudden he was gone.

Two days later

It was two days before he saw him again; Naruto counted them. He was starting to wonder if he was gone for good; the thought was a little depressing somehow. He was up late studying for a math test when Sasuke appeared, coming from the general area of Naruto's closet. Naruto jumped a little, startled because he hadn't expected him.

"Naruto?" He sounded hesitant, like Naruto might be angry with him.

"Hey Sasuke … are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for the other night. It was the shock of hearing those names again. When you said them, so many memories came flooding back. It was too much an effort to sort them and concentrate on staying here." Sasuke said as he sat down on the bed.

"Who were they?" Sasuke's face looked pained.

"They were … they were friends."

"Tell me about them." Naruto could see how hard this was for Sasuke, the pain of having to remember something that hurt to know was gone for good now. Naruto wished he would hold and comfort him; obviously an impossible wish.

"They were there when … when he died, my first real boyfriend died, along with most of my family. My mother and father were kidnapped along with my younger ten-year-old brother, Fugaku, and I was left to fend by myself at this school. Oro and Jira, they were my first real friends. They knew all about me, and helped me. In time, I fell in love with both of them, as if they were family. We were all rushing Shinobi and we all became friends. I was the rich boy that everyone wanted, they were both just middle class guys who were loud and outspoken—well Jiraya was—who wanted in on Shinobi. I was a quiet brooding guy who didn't want to go to the most outspoken house out there. They dragged me along, and because I was rich and wanted in there, we all got in." Naruto waited patiently, not wanting to interrupt him.

"It didn't take long for me to figure out that they were gay too; one midnight piss trip pass their open bedroom door took care of that. But before that, there were little things that tipped me off about them. Like how they would touch each other, throw looks, and often enough, they'd sit close together, only dragging me along to make it look like a group of friends. Then one drunk night … they pushed a guy into me and watched as I kissed him. They laughed with me, and I was so stunned yet so happy that they knew. I figured that because of their families and my status, they wouldn't tell me, but they did."

A little surge of jealously hit Naruto again; right in the gut. He wanted to know what it was like to have friends that accept him, he wanted to kiss a guy, he wanted to kiss Sasuke.

"After that, we hung out more; and Oro and Jira were basically an 'it' to me. I felt so at home, I felt so happy, I was happy. We all made a pact that we wouldn't tell anyone because of my family and theirs, because of how things were. Not even in a drunken inspiration would we say anything at all; we were just that secretive and trustful of each other." Sasuke's face clouded and he looked away.

When Sasuke said the last sentence: with so much emotion, Naruto started to get a general idea of how it probably played out. His stomach churned and he gulped down some air before he looked up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what happened between you, Orochimaru, and Jiraya? How did such a friendship end?" he had to assume it ended, the way Sasuke looked made room for that assumption.

"I don't know. I do remember us asking to be roommates here at the house. None of the guys thought anything of it cause we were just three best friends. I was happy that I would be able to sleep soundly without worrying what I moan out in a wet dream, though not too happy about them sleeping in the same bed. God I loved those guys so much that I didn't even mind if they wanted to fuck with me there, thank god they didn't." It made Naruto's jealousy skyrocket to rage from hearing Sasuke say that he loved them. Even if it was thirty years ago and it was only friend/brotherly love, he still detested the thought of Sasuke loving anyone else.

"You don't think they had anything to do with your death, do you?" Naruto hoped not; that was family he was talking about, but if they did, then Naruto was forced to pursue the answer.

"I don't know. I remember loving them both so damn much, but now when I think of them both, I get this unbelievable sadness. I don't know what happened, but it wasn't good, and they might be involved." Naruto had already decided the same thing.

"I think they're important too, and I'll see what I can find out." they couldn't do much more to help the situation. Without the necessary information and more evidence, they couldn't do shit, and Sasuke seemed to grow more cold and distant when he thought of his friends and, unknown to him, Naruto's godparents. Naruto decided to drop the subject, wanting to know more about Sasuke than how he died.

"Hey teme," Naruto started. _How the hell do you ask a ghost to hang out with you? God I'm so damn nervous, someone would think I was asking him out to my first date!_ Naruto thought as he looked down.

"Yes dobe?"

"I can't really do much about your situation right now but …" Naruto hesitated and hoped Sasuke couldn't see him blushing under his bangs. "I don't want you to go." Naruto nervously spat out the last part, his eyes obdurately trained on his lap. Sasuke smiled and reached across to do the ghostly finger-trailing thing over Naruto's left blushing cheek, making Naruto look up and his stomach go weak.

"I don't want to go either, dobe." Naruto's heart thumped happily and he couldn't remember ever having a crush that strong.

Sasuke and Naruto talked for hours, abandoning the topic of Naruto's godfathers, whom Sasuke found out they were, and found out more about each other. Naruto told Sasuke about how he realized he was gay, how he ended up in the Shinobi house, even if it was great he still didn't want to be there in the beginning. Sasuke asked if the Shinobi brothers knew anything about him; Naruto laughed. Things had changed so much, but he was too scared to say anything to his Shinobi brothers.

Naruto told him about how much the Shinobi house had changed. They were all known as the Shinobi house, but there were two parts of them: Akatsuki and ANBU. Naruto told him that he was rooming with the Akatsuki, since the ANBU rooms were full, and that he was practically known as an Akatsuki; Akatsuki were picky on who enters their organization, and it was a great honor. He told Sasuke about the meaning of the nindō: the rule a Shinobi must live by. Even if one's rule is unmoral, it is still his rule, and his rule is the law to him or her in the exception of the Kunoichi house. He told Sasuke how the Shinobi house made a pact with the Kunoichi house, their pact signifying that the Kunoichi house was the best possibility to have them other than the other sororities.

Sasuke told him many funny stories about some of the Shinobi brothers who had lived in the room over the years. He told him about how some of them licked their toes, or picked their noses, and even how some of them twisted their bodies in order to suck themselves off. Naruto laughed at the stuff that he would be embarrassed about if anyone were to see him doing them. Then a thought came to his head about what he'd been doing in the room since he'd moved in. Since he'd moved in, he made good use of his 'toys' and fingers, always moaning rather loudly and being a little too raunchy and naughty. It made him wonder how much Sasuke would have seen, maybe he'd even did it right in his face. Naruto blushed brightly, looking away from Sasuke's smirking, knowing eyes. It made him wonder how often anyone was really alone; people would think a lot more about their actions if they knew how many invisible eyes were on them.

Finally Naruto fell asleep around four in the morning, glad that he didn't have to go to work the next day and that it was a Saturday, meaning no classes. Sasuke sat next to him as he fell asleep, trailing his fingers around Naruto's face, neck, and arms to help him relax. Though the tingly bubbles turned him on as hell, it was comforting to Naruto; as if the ghostly caresses were dancing around him to bring him sleep. Naruto felt himself drifting off to sleep and as he did, he felt a soft, gentle half-kiss on his forehead.

"Night dobe," Sasuke whispered as he faded slowly away.

"Teme?"

"Yeah?" he answered, but he already knew what Naruto wanted and leaned over. The same half-kiss , soft and cool, drifted over his lips and his body erupted in blissful shivers.

"Wow," Naruto whispered and a ghostly chuckle drifted across his bed; Sasuke was gone.

The next day found Naruto in the library on one of those rare beautiful crisp fall days, when the sun shining through the orange and yellow leaves made everything into a dappled autumn paradise that was meant to be experienced. Naruto longed to be out in the fresh air with Sasuke on that gorgeous autumn day; getting the color to come to his skin and maybe stay in a light tan. Sasuke had barely left his thoughts since the first time Naruto had seen him; frighteningly pale in the light of the moon, but still beautiful, as if he were the prince of the night. Naruto had a few crushes in high school, but nothing like what he had with Sasuke. Nothing where the guy flirted back, and no matter how improbable the situation was, it still made him happy. The butterfly in the stomach giddiness was new to him, and he loved it.

He wished he could spend more time with Sasuke, to be able to talk freely with him without worrying about sleep, or if one of the brothers heard them. Naruto hated that he could never leave the tiny room in the fraternity where he probably spent his last minutes. It made him want to help Sasuke even more, and even if he didn't really like being inside, he knew he would have the library to himself on a day like this. Naruto knew that it was the perfect opportunity to do a little digging. He walked to the back reception, wanting to see the newspapers.

"Excuse me, can I see the newspapers from around nineteen eighty-one?" Naruto asked the tall man behind the counter. He turned around and smirked at Naruto.

"Sure Naruto. What brings such a cute sun god as yourself inside the library on a day like this, especially on your birthday?" Naruto gasped, he'd seen the face a thousand and one times, even before Sasuke, but he now realized how much they looked alike. Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nothing Itachi-senpai, just doing a little investigating, I've been thinking that maybe I'll become an investigative scientist, you know? It seems a lot more fun than oceanography, but the ocean is still my passion." Itachi smirked and nodded, handing him a few discs and turning back to what he was doing.

"Good luck investigating Uncle Sasuke's death, I know grandfather would be grateful if Uncle Sasuke could get the peace he deserves." Naruto's eyes widened and he turned around to watch Itachi smirk and walk away. Naruto shook his head and decided to think about what Itachi said later as he walked away.

Armed with the discs that held campus and city newspapers from the time around Sasuke's death, Naruto sat down at one of the library computers and began. He started with the campus papers, not sure of what he was going to find. It turned out a lot easier than he expected; Sasuke was quite famous. There were a few articles about the events surrounding his death.

According to the earliest papers, it was a suicide. His roommates had come home to find him dead with a rope around his neck, no note, no anything. It was weird; reading about the death of a guy he was getting to know so well. Naruto imagined that a suicide victim would end up as a ghost with unresolved problems, but for some reason that explanation didn't ring true. To Naruto, it didn't seem like the arrogant, kind, and sort of sensitive ghost he had come to know and love named Sasuke.

He scanned the articles, which varied from football games, to fall formals, and after the first few weeks, where there had been tons of sensationalistic articles about frat boy suicide, Sasuke disappeared. _That can't be it! I know Sasuke, and he didn't kill himself! He may be sort of emo, he may be gloomy, he might be down right rude sometimes, but Sasuke would never do that, not to himself!_ Naruto didn't know how he knew, it just seemed too wrong to him.

Naruto got to the last disc holding the papers from December and January; he had given up, but was checking for any possible follow-ups on Sasuke's case. He was shocked by the big heading slashed across the first page.

**ALLEGED FRATERNITY SUICIDE TURNS TO … MURDER?**

He read on, fascinated by the twist of events, but surprisingly not too surprised. The police had received an anonymous call with information surrounding Sasuke's death, and the case was reopened. Turns out the investigation had been badly done. The coroner's report, which had been mostly ignored, stated that the bruises on Sasuke's neck were definitely not from a rope, and actually looked more like fingers.

The fraternity brothers were questioned again, more closely this time, and eventually someone cracked. In the end, the police judged that Sasuke Uchiha's death was a tragic accident, a Halloween prank gone wrong. Whoever ended up confessing said the guys covered it up with a fake suicide scene because they were afraid of what would happen if they were found out.

"This is fucking ridiculous! Since they couldn't pin one of them down as the 'accidental' killer, they basically all ended up having a slap on the hand!" Naruto said to no one in particular as he read what their punishments were. Some community service and a bad reputation, it wasn't a whole lot and it didn't even cover an inch of the punishment they should have gotten. The fraternity charter was suspended indefinitely, but that didn't last very long as soon as the whole mess blew over.

"I wasn't even the victim, and I'M totally angry! How could they get away with something like that? No wonder Sasuke's ghost is still in this damn house! I'd haunt their asses too if it was me, and I doubt I'd stop at moving shit around the room either! I'd find some way of shoving a pole up their asses!" Naruto fumed as he glared at the computer screen, not believing what he just read.

"That's just what my grandparents said, and grandfather stands by his statement that the death was intentional, but still accidental. It was never a Halloween joke gone wrong." Naruto turned around to see Itachi sitting behind him with a sad smirk on his face.

Naruto shook his head, unbelieving. "What fraternity prank ends up in someone being strangled to death? I share your families views, this wasn't some sort of sick prank, because not even the Alchemy or Youkai house would do something like that! And I should know, Edward and Inuyasha both told me!" (Lolz, thought I'd introduce some other anime in this xD … realize this now … this collage is for the anime, no oc's here! Lolz) Itachi nodded and looked away from the furious blonde.

"So you've talked to Uncle Sasuke?" Naruto stopped his rambling and looked up, nodding slightly. "You know, I've been in that room so many times, but I never did hear or see him. Could you tell him … tell him grandfather misses him, grandmother died five years ago, and my father named my little brother after him." Naruto nodded, knowing that Itachi was very sad. He looked stoic, but Naruto knew better than that; the way his eyes were lowered, the way his lips were angled slightly down, and the way his body sagged just a fraction of an inch, Itachi was sad.

Itachi left, leaving Naruto to his thoughts of what to do. The whole thing was horrible, but Naruto felt that there was more to it than just fake pranks and cover ups; who would want to kill Sasuke? It was a question that even the guy who cracked wouldn't answer. Naruto printed the articles, thinking that hopefully when he saw them, Sasuke would remember. Naruto felt horrible; who wants to remember the day they died? It was probably going to be awful for Sasuke, but it was necessary.

As he put his stuff away and headed to his room, he thought about the anonymous caller. _It had to be pervy sage and his wife, Orochimaru, it just had to … but what role do they play in this?_ There was no other explanation, it was his godparents. They wouldn't have wanted Sasuke to be forever known as the kid who killed himself, but that didn't explain why Sasuke was so angry with them, unless they had a part in his death. The idea that his godfathers could have had a hand in getting Sasuke killed made Naruto's stomach churn uncomfortably.

He fell asleep on his bed waiting for him, waiting for the moment when Sasuke would appear and smile warmly at him, waiting for the moment when he'd give Sasuke the papers and watch as his warm smile crumbled. He didn't want to, but he had no choice.

Sasuke showed up at midnight, right on time. Naruto was so happy to see him, he was grinning from cheek to cheek as Sasuke sat down. His pulse did a crazy little dance, and he could feel himself getting hard just remembering the gentle little brush of a kiss from the night before. He wanted so much more than that. Sasuke seemed happy to see him too, and Naruto hated the thought of ruining his smile with the copied articles that he had hidden in his bag. He knew Sasuke would get upset, and he didn't want him to disappear again, but he couldn't do it.

He couldn't not give the papers to Sasuke, it was too important to him, and as much as he wanted to be selfish and enjoy his time with Sasuke, he knew he had to help him solve his own mystery. And that meant showing him the articles.

"So …" Naruto began, wanting so desperately to hesitate so he could see Sasuke's rare, gorgeous smile for just a little longer.

"You found something, and its not good." He finished for Naruto.

"Am I that easy to read? … Never mind, that was a stupid question; I can't even lie to my dad about liking a girl." Naruto said with a blush on his cheeks that had Sasuke smirking.

"I've had thirty years of practice, Dobe." Sasuke reached out gently and caressed his cheek and neck, making Naruto's eyes flutter shut and a breathy sigh escape his mouth. A violent surge of heat distracted him, and for a second, Naruto was lost in pure sensation. "Naruto," the sound of Sasuke's voice cleared his head a little and Naruto's eyes opened. "Tell me, I can handle it."

Naruto sighed and reluctantly went to his bag and got out the printed articles.

"First they said you tried to kill yourself," Naruto placed the earliest articles on the bed in front of Sasuke; the one that said Orochimaru and Jiraya found him with a rope around his neck. Naruto could see the rage burning behind the stoic mask, in those eyes that always failed to mask themselves perfectly; betraying Sasuke's emotions for Naruto and the world.

"That's ridiculous, I'm not getting any memories from this like the last time, when you said Oro and Jira's names. I don't remember ever wanting to kill myself." Sasuke stared at the paper, his raging anger turning to confusion.

"That's because it's not a memory, and you didn't want to." Naruto said, putting the second article in front of Sasuke's face. He watched Sasuke read the flashy article, watching as hurt, anger, and sadness flashed before his eyes. Naruto could see exactly when Sasuke reached the part about fingerprints on his neck; the entire memory dawned on his entire face and the emotionless mask fell and broke to pieces.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, afraid to talk, afraid that Sasuke would shatter like the mask himself. He knew Sasuke remembered; he looked so angry and it was the first time Naruto had been even a little bit afraid of him since the first night when he could only hear the sexy voice calling to him.

"Naruto, I need to go. I don't want you to see me right now," Naruto could hear the towering fury slipping from his control and knew that Sasuke needed to get away from him.

"Go Sasuke, just come back when you can tell me. We need to figure out how to fix this for you." Sasuke relaxed a little, his form shifting to where he could see Naruto.

"I will, Naruto. Thank you."

"Dobe."

"What?"

"I … I like it when you … when you call me Dobe." Naruto said, a small smile and large blush covering his face. The comment made a small smile emerge from Sasuke, which was what Naruto wanted. Just as the last time, Sasuke disappeared, this time though, he watched Naruto until he was gone.

Five days later

It was five days later that Naruto finally saw him, five days in which Naruto tried to concentrate on his classes, tried to lose himself in the hectic monotony of work, tried and succeeded in acing a huge exam – of which he remembered nothing about, nor did he remember the material he had to study to ace it in the first place – all he could do was think of Sasuke and hope he was alright.

Naruto knew he must have been thrown off my the newspaper articles, the memories, the recognition of who betrayed him, and Naruto doubted that the killing was an accident. Even if those boys hadn't meant to kill him, they sure as hell meant to hurt him badly. Naruto had an awful feeling that he would never see Sasuke again, and he wanted to find a way to get to him, to tell him that he still cared for him and that he still wanted to help him.

It was Friday night, six days after his birthday. The house was full of noises of guys getting ready to go out, playing video games, drinking, laughing. Naruto sat, wondering if any of them knew what happened there in his room all those years ago. The reality that Sasuke lost his life in the house, in that room, was overwhelming to him; Sasuke seemed so real and so present that the thought of him laying on his floor dying was horrifying.

"HEY NARU! Ya wanna go to the Kunoichi house? I hear InuYasha, Edward Elric, and Ichigo Kurosaki are going to crash the party and ruin some of the girly sororities and they asked us all to come with. We're meeting up at the Kunoichi sorority as headquarters." Kiba yelled through the door, spooking Naruto from his thoughts.

"Yeah! That Elric kid … Edward, yeah! That guy is going to show us a little thing or two he learned in alchemy class, Kurosaki is showing us Zangetsu, InuYasha is showing off his Tetsuiga, and we're showing them some of our jutsu. Are ya in?" Hidan yelled beside Kiba, making Naruto smirk. They had went out to a club on his birthday where Edward, Ichigo, and InuYasha showed them all a thing or two of what they each learned in their classes and in their houses. They'd all had a blast, but Naruto's heart ached at the thought that Sasuke might have been waiting around for him in his room; he didn't want that again.

"Sorry guys, I think I'm getting a little sick … c-could you all just go on without me? I have to study anyways and … I'm dead tired." Naruto said, smirking at the usage of words.

"Suit yourself, we'll tell the guys to come by later. If you hear any noises … Itachi invited Byakuya and Sesshomaru over. So there might be a who-has-the-largest-and-longest-stick-up-their-ass contest between those three." Hidan yelled through the door as they walked away. "Alright! Let's get going, it's seven already and they told us to get over there by six!"

it was nine thirty when the door was knocked upon again, this time it was by Itachi.

"Naruto. Byakuya, Sesshomaru and I are leaving, take a shower to feel better and get some sleep please." Itachi said as he walked away. Naruto sighed and got up, taking his long warm shower and thinking about a certain duck-butt hairstyle wearing bastard. He wished he could see him again, Sasuke. Tell him that he was still there to help him and that he would never leave him at all. He didn't want to see him only to make sure he was okay, but because he wanted him. Naruto wanted to see him chuckle again, see him smirk, and see that small smile Sasuke sometimes showed him.

Naruto sighed and cut the water off, wrapped a towel around himself, and flopped down on the bed. He meant to lay there for a minute or two then get up and dry off, but he was more exhausted than he thought and fell asleep. The next thing he knew, he was awake, and not just awake but tingling all over. His eyes popped open and he looked around.

CLIFF HANGER OF THE WORST KIND :D  
>(Not even a good one! It's not juicy!)<p>

Me: We have to snip this in half, so … The second part is coming up next xD lolz

Naruto: Lol, I know what will happen to me … I want it now! Dx

Neji: Patience, all will come together!

Me: True that, Neji, true that! … REVIEW PLEASE! :D


	2. Part two has lemony taste to it xD

Me: YAY! Next part xD I won't keep you from it, so without further adieu, I give you the second part! :D

Midnight Visitor (part two :D)

Sasuke. He was there, sitting on his bed, his hand hovering over his chest, and a perverted leer mixed with a guilty look, like he had been caught in the cookie jar. _He can have my cookies anytime he wants them!_

"Sasuke! I'm so happy to see you I could just jump on you and hug you, but then I'd just be face planting the floor." Naruto said as he sat up. "I'm so glad you're okay. I missed you!" Naruto didn't think before he spoke, only after he said it did he reel stupid, that was until he heard Sasuke chuckle.

"I missed you too, Dobe. I wanted to make sure I was ready to talk about it rationally before I came back to you." Sasuke said, stroking Naruto's chest again, running his bubbly soft touch all over. When he brushed against his nipples, Naruto sighed.

"That feels nice," Naruto mumbled, laying back and smiling. Sasuke laughed quietly, his face turning into a wistful look.

"I wish I could really touch you," he murmured; Naruto was slightly surprised.

"You do?" Naruto had assumed their little _thing_ was one sided, that Sasuke only flirted but didn't mean anything by it.

"Of course I do, couldn't you tell? I want to throw you down on this bed and fuck the living hell out of you just like I saw you doing yourself with your fingers and that toy only a month ago." Sasuke said, a perverted smirk on his lips as he leaned forward and brushed his lips across the same nipple.

"I … I th-thought it was just me … ahh," Naruto shuddered as Sasuke shook his head, embarrassed that his suspicions of Sasuke watching him were right.

"No, not just you. Lay back, dobe." his voice turned velvety, and his eyes showed the burning lust hiding within his ghostly body. Naruto did as he asked, not caring when the towel he had on slipped open.

Sasuke looked at him with lust and awe in his eyes. His hands were reverent, tickling Naruto with that half-touch that made his stomach all trembling.

"You're so cute and sexy," he whispered. Naruto blushed, but his embarrassment was lost in the swirling rivers of sensation Sasuke was causing. Naruto was getting harder by the second, marveling at how turned on he was. He moaned and arched his back slightly, closing his eyes and asking himself, "Is this really happening?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered as Naruto felt his hands move lower, testing the muscles in his abdomen. Naruto giggled a little as the sparkly feeling engulfed his stomach, and a second later, he forgot that he'd been laughing. He forgot everything.

Sasuke sighed, as he used both hands to surround Naruto's already hard shaft, trying to get it harder than it already was. Naruto lifted his hips into the feeling, part of him wanting to feel the pressure of a real touch, but also amazed at the hot and cold chills that he barely missed it. His hips started moving, and Naruto groaned out loud, the movements and utter sight of the blonde had Sasuke panting. He leaned over and kissed the tip of Naruto's shaft gently, making a whole new feeling explode into Naruto's body. Sasuke stuck out his ghostly tongue and licked him from base to head, making Naruto thrash against his bed.

It only took a minute or two for him to lose it, but the feeling was still intense. Between his wonder at the first time experience, and the glory of the feelings Sasuke was causing, Naruto couldn't hold back the rapids that were crashing through his body, taking control of everything. Naruto shoved a pillow into his mouth when he came, stifling the scream that wanted to come out, much to Sasuke's disappointment.

He fell back against his pillows all sweaty, heart pumping, letting his breathing calm and staring at Sasuke as he continued to trail his fingers over him in a relaxing sort of otherworldly massage. He had just had the most explosive orgasm of his life and no one had actually even touched him; it was amazing.

As Sasuke's gentle touched moved, it was almost as amazing as what had just happened. When Naruto finally calmed down, he sat up and pulled up some shorts that he laid on the bed before showering. Sasuke looked slightly disappointed when Naruto covered up, but smirked another perverted smirk when their eyes met.

"That was …"

"Nice." Sasuke finished. "It feels good for me too, dobe. Not like really touching you would feel, or having you touch me, but it's still good." Sasuke sighed, and Naruto could literally see him picturing them both touching each other – if the perverted glint in the eye was anything to go by. Naruto wanted that too, and he knew it.

"Sasuke?" he turned and reached out, brushing his fingers across his nipples making him shudder.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to, but we probably need to talk about the newspaper articles." Sasuke glared at the floor and nodded.

"I know. It was nice for a while to pretend we didn't have to." Naruto nodded, agreeing that pretending was better than facing the truth.

"What happened that night? We can't do anything about it until you tell me, teme." Sasuke took a deep breath and began, the hurt in his eyes killing Naruto a little inside.

"We had been back in school for a little over a month, and I was so happy; living with Orochimaru and Jiraya, being in the fraternity. Everything seemed perfect. But then … then he came … he came back." Sasuke sighed and Naruto waited patiently once again, afraid that if he said anything, Sasuke wouldn't speak again.

"Suigetsu. I honestly thought he died with the rest of my family! I believed that I would never see him again, but there he was the day before Halloween, smiling that smile that drove me crazy. That same day, we slept together for the first time, right here in this room." Naruto tried to control his jealousy; he hated Suigetsu for having Sasuke first.

"I thought he loved me. He said he would stay with me forever, that no matter what, he would always love me and try to protect me. At the time I thought it was cute, the uke trying to protect his seme, but I still cherished the thought and held him up to it. But then … then the next night came, and it turned out that he didn't love me enough to protect me as he said."

Naruto wanted to comfort him, to pull him into his arms and kiss the memories away. It was frustrating, to only be able to sit there and listen.

"On that night, that Halloween night, only a day after he came back, we came back from a party a little drunk. We forgot to lock the door, and we started to fuck, I guess because we weren't sober, we forgot that we had to be quiet. One of the guys heard us, and he must have thought we were fighting. He got a few other brothers and burst into the room, ready to break up the fight. I'm sure you know what they found." Naruto stared in horror, it couldn't be.

"Sasuke …" Naruto whispered, he didn't know what else to say.

"Suigetsu jumped up immediately. I thought we was going to defend us, to make up a story about how we were drunk or something, but I guess he panicked. Since he was the uke, he made it look as if I jumped him and began to fuck him. He said that he wanted me to get the hell away from him, that I was disgusting, and that he only came back to see his old friend and tell me that my family was found. I was shocked, and just stood there in silence, not even the news that my family had been found registered in my stupefied mind. I didn't even think to defend myself." Sasuke was trembling, and he looked even whiter than usual; Naruto felt awful.

"Do you want to stop? We can talk about this another night."

"No, let's just get it over with." he looked determined and Naruto nodded. "So I think you can guess the ending. After he stormed out, I sat in our room by myself, heart broken and terrified. Orochimaru and Jiraya walked in, their faces filled with fear for me, but we all knew that there was no going back, I was caught. We sat together, talking about what had happened, and at about midnight, the door was kicked down, and Orochimaru and Jiraya were beaten up as the others attacked me. I still don't know if it was an accident, or if they really meant to kill me, but they came at me shouting horrible names and telling me I was going to hell. The last thing I remember seeing was Orochimaru and Jiraya fighting back and looking at me as I was chocked, and Suigetsu running into the room shouting at them to stop.

The next time I came to, I was like this, and the room was empty. All of my stuff was gone and so was Oro and Jiraya's. They never came back, and neither did Suigetsu." Sasuke had silent tears running down his cheeks, the burning glare being marred by the saddened look in his eyes.

There were about a million emotions battling in Naruto's body. He felt awful for Sasuke, he wanted to be his avenging angel and go after the people who had done this to him, but more than anything, he ached to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. Naruto knew one thing, and that was that he would never do anything like that to Sasuke; he would rather die than bring any harm to him.

Sasuke smiled softly as he looked at Naruto, wiping away the tears that Naruto himself let loose.

"You know it actually felt good to tell you about it. It helped to have someone like you to listen." the trust in Sasuke's eyes melted Naruto's heart, and he was determined to help his arrogant teme, even if it was the last thing he would ever do.

"Now all we have to do is figure out what you need for closure. I need to know who they were." Naruto already knew he would have to talk to his godfathers, but he could put that off for later, first he had to find out what happened to the others.

Sasuke listed the names, and Naruto wrote them down, he planned to look them up in the photo album that he put back downstairs, and then start his hunt. Everyone who hurt his teme was going to have to pay somehow, including Suigetsu and his godfathers; especially Suigetsu … his godfathers can be punished with no sex for a year. (Lolz xD)

C: More Investigation :D

It was actually pretty easy to figure out what happened to the three guys who attacked Sasuke. In the weird way the universe and that fate & destiny crap that Neji spews out all the time worked, they had all kind of paid for it in some way.

The first guy, Raiga, the one who had actually killed Sasuke, kind of went crazy after that night. Who knows if it was the guilt, or if he had always been unbalanced. He ended up in the mental hospital, where he was under the care of a young man named Ranmaru, whom – from Naruto's sources – made Raiga fuck him everyday and molested him with blowjobs and handjobs – something Naruto didn't think Raiga deserved, but the source said Raiga never enjoyed being molested. Karma worked good in Naruto's opinion.

Neither one of his two accomplices fared much better. Sen (for lack of characters I want to kill … I made one up), Raiga's roommate, had gone to Vietnam a few years later, having never really finished enough credits to graduate. His helicopter was bombed out of the sky somewhere outside of Da Nang; No one survived. Sai, the last guy, didn't have a particularly violent death, just a slow decent into oblivion. He ended up as a used car salesman at some seedy lot out on the highway. He drank himself to an early grave about five years ago, leaving behind a kid he had with his wife whom he divorced only a year after marrying her. Naruto found out that the kid was none other than the perverted Sai he knows, is friends with, and likes – not love … who would love a pervert … don't answer that question, just know Naruto doesn't love him. (lolz xD)

Naruto felt a little thrill of vindication when he finally dug up the details on the last guy's life and death, though he felt a little sympathetic to his friend Sai and finally understood how he felt. They deserved to be miserable; they deserved everything they got; Sasuke deserved justice and the universe took care of it for him.

To Sasuke's credit, he didn't cheer and holler when he found out the fates of his attackers, it just showed how amazing a person he was (underneath the perverted and arrogant part of him) that he could still feel some pity for people who had done something awful to him.

The one mystery was Suigetsu. He had left the fraternity the night of Sasuke's murder, and he wasn't in the school at all, so the only way to find him would be to find the city records, and that could take up to about three years if he was lucky. Naruto thought that he would be the easiest to find, since he was technically "dead". Him dying in the Uchiha clan mass murder. Naruto sighed as he paced the room, trying to find some way to help Sasuke, because without Suigetsu, there wouldn't be a chance of resolving Sasuke's issues, and without that, Sasuke would be stuck in the same room for another year, and Naruto wasn't certain he'd get the same room the next year.

Enter Montage with the song "Gay Bar" lolz xD

After the night Sasuke told him about the murder, Sasuke started coming to Naruto's room every single night, and Naruto was sure the guys in the house wondered what the hell happened to him. Naruto spent every night locked up in his room 'talking on the phone'. He made up a story of a long distance girlfriend so they wouldn't think he was talking to himself, but he knew they all thought he'd lost his mind. Naruto knew as well as everyone in the house that his story was stupid and that most of them thought he was the biggest lovesick bastard out of all of them, which saved his ass on more than one occasion. He just didn't want to spend anymore time away from Sasuke than he had to.

They had so much fun together; talking for hours, watching movies, playing games, or just laying together on the bed with Sasuke trailing his ghostly fingers all over his body. Naruto finally felt what it was like to have a real boyfriend for the first time, and he loved it. He knew in the back of his head that as soon as he found Suigetsu, it would be over and Sasuke would be gone. There was a nagging whisper of familiarity with the name, but Naruto tried to push that back to the furthest back corner of his mind; he didn't need to find Suigetsu so soon.

There were other nights like the first one, when Sasuke would touch him with his hands and lips until Naruto was biting his pillow and coming so hard he nearly blacked out. Naruto loved those nights too, and it was hard to say what his favorite part of Sasuke was; he didn't want to admit it out loud, but he knew that he was falling in love with him.

Of course some things are just too good to last, and unfortunately, the day had come when the good thing came to the end of its rope.

He didn't know if it was good or bad, but through some twist of luck, he eventually did find Suigetsu … his own UNCLE Suigetsu that is. He'd gone home to talk to his father, wanting to ask what he himself knew about Sasuke's death, when there sitting on the sofa, was his uncles Kisame and Suigetsu, both smiling their shark like smile and smirking at him. Then it clicked, his uncle Suigetsu never did want to help him unpack his things when he looked at the door of the room he was assigned in. His uncle Suigetsu met his dad about thirty years ago, when he was scared shitless. His father helped him until Kisame came to pick him up, but by that time, Minato and Suigetsu became friends and eventually Naruto was born. Suigetsu was never Naruto's real uncle, but that was what Naruto called him, and there he was, sitting with Naruto's uncle Kisame and smirking at him with a hint of nervousness, which was something else his uncle Suigetsu did that was odd. Every year before Halloween, Suigetsu would always get nervous and invent some random story, so he never spent Halloween there.

Naruto stood there for a moment, unbelieving that he knew Sasuke's first lover, unbelieving that he spent his whole life knowing the same man whom he now hated for having Sasuke's heart before him, unbelieving that his favorite uncle was his rival in Sasuke's love. He thought about pretending he hadn't found him, that he hadn't found out that his own uncle, his hilarious and lovable uncle Suigetsu so that he could keep Sasuke. He felt horribly selfish, but he honestly didn't know what he was going to do without him. The thought made Naruto sick to his stomach. The part of him that was happy for Sasuke fought against the part of him that wanted to cry out in pain. His uncle Suigetsu meant Sasuke's departure, and with Sasuke gone, part of himself would be gone too.

In the end, he couldn't do it. He couldn't be yet another person who betrayed Sasuke, who let him down and showed him that love just wasn't real; not in life, nor in death. But it was, and he would show Sasuke the love he deserved. Naruto went to his room with that information to wait, chest aching weirdly, for Sasuke to get there.

"S-Sasuke … ahh" Naruto moaned when he realized that he fell asleep and Sasuke was taking advantage, once again.

"Hm, dobe?"

"I … I found out something you might want to know." Sasuke paused in his ghostly sucking of Naruto's neck and nodded for him to continue. "Uh … well … I found Suigetsu, he's … he's my adoptive uncle, my fathers friend, and my best friend growing up."

Sasuke stayed silent, watching Naruto's face for any hint of a joke; obviously it wasn't a joke.

"Oh … well, that's good, dobe." the news that Naruto found Suigetsu didn't hit him as Naruto thought it would. He was smiling a bit, something that Naruto excepted with a heavy heart that he would do, but he also looked a bit crestfallen. His eyes didn't shine as they did when Naruto woke up and moaned his name; it was as if he were a kid who lost their favorite toy.

_I hope that look means he would miss me as much as I'm going to miss him._ Naruto thought as Sasuke turned to him with an almost saddened smile.

"Thank you for doing this for me dobe." they sat next to each other for a long time; talking quietly about mostly nothing and a little of something. Neither one of them wanted to predict what would happen once Sasuke finally got the chance to confront the man he once loved; they didn't even want to think about it.

Visiting Uncle Suigetsu

Naruto gulped down another gulp of air as he neared Jiraya and Orochimaru's house, it was decided that when Suigetsu and Kisame came to the city, they'd stay over at their house, and that was something Naruto intended to use to his advantage. It took a lot of nerve, but he finally rang the doorbell and waited as he heard a loud crash and someone rushing to the door.

"Naru-chan! What a pleasant surprise! We weren't expecting you here. Excuse the mess, but Manda escaped and so did Gamabunta, so now we're looking all over the place for them." Naruto smiled as he followed his godfather, Orochimaru, into the living room where Jiraya and Suigetsu were both on the floor looking for the runway pets.

"Jiraya, look who's here? It's Naruto." Jiraya's head popped up and he smiled brightly as Naruto smirked at him; it was typical to come to Jiraya and Orochimaru's house and find out that Manda and Gamabunta were missing.

"Gaki! What a surprise! We were just …. chilling on the floor!" Naruto rolled his eyes and walked over to the fireplace, sticking his hands in and pulling out the purple snake and the red toad.

"They always go there when they escape Pervy-Sage!"Naruto said as he placed them in their respective cages and watched as they somehow snickered at his nickname for his perverted godfather.

"Don't call me that, gaki!" Orochimaru rolled his eyes and motioned for Naruto to sit down beside the unusually quiet uncle he knew and loved – well kind of loved.

"So what brings you here? You know Kisame isn't here, so you can't bug him, and Suigetsu is just getting ready to leave. Are you here for some cursed seal cookies?" Naruto shivered and shook his head, those cookies gave him a huge sugar rush, more than chocolate!

"Actually no, I have a request from the three of you." They all raised their eyebrows, wondering just what exactly the erratic blonde had in store for them.

"And what would that be? And why do I have to go?" Suigetsu asked, leaning over to hear the blonde clearly.

"Well … the pervert and his wife have to come because they owe me big time for saving them both from Tsunade's wrath last year at the Christmas party, so they shouldn't ask questions, but you … you're really important for this, so can you just come along?"

"Depends, where are we going and what are we doing?" Naruto purged his lips as he regarded his uncle.

"Just trust me on this, uncle Suigetsu. I need your help, and I can't do this without you … it's for a friend that needs help." Suigetsu could see the sincerity in the expressive eyes of his chibi-chan, the hurt at the thought of not being able to help his friend, and the strong love that he'd only ever seen in _**his**_ eyes. Suigetsu sighed and nodded, his eyes tearing themselves away from the heartbreaking scene before him. It was just too painful for him, too close to the memory of him, too damn much.

"Alright, I'll go, and I won't ask questions. Wherever you take me, I trust ya." Naruto beamed brightly, brighter than Jiraya, brighter than Minato, brighter than even the sun. I mean blind-you-to-actual-blindness bright.

They followed after Naruto, both Jiraya and Orochimaru wary of where they were going off to, and Suigetsu fighting with the urge to run far away and never show his face around there again. They all knew this would happen, they knew they'd return to this room someday, but it was still painful to even think about this place, let alone actually sit on a chair inside it.

"Why'd you bring us here, Naruto?" they all asked in unison, startling the young blonde slightly, but making him smile sadly.

"I brought you here because there's someone we all know and love who needs your help." Orochimaru and Jiraya instantly shut up, but Suigetsu froze.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Sasuke." Suigetsu didn't even hesitate as he made his way to the door.

"It's time for me to leave now." he choked out; Naruto knew that even hearing the name seemed to be too much for his adoptive uncle.

"Uncle, I know this sounds crazy, but I'm serious. I know Sasuke. He's real. And I can prove it."

"Sasuke Uchiha has been dead for thirty years, the only way he'd even be here is if his nephew whom was named after him were here. I don't see the little bastard here." Suigetsu gritted out, his eyes tightly shut. He knew Jiraya and Orochimaru were in as much pain as him, but they didn't hold the burden he held in his heart.

"Thirty years tomorrow," Naruto confirmed. Suigetsu's face twisted, and Naruto knew that Halloween wasn't his favorite day. Suigetsu started heading towards the door.

"Sasuke's favorite thing about you was the way you grinned and looked like shark." Naruto blurted out. "You disappeared and he thought you were killed along with most of his family. Your first date was the night before the massacre, you went to sea world. You told him that you were confused with your sexuality until Kisame slapped you and forced you to watch two guys fuck." Naruto knew by the way Suigetsu's eyes widened that he was starting to believe him; he decided to hit him with his ace card.

"The first time you guys kissed, was the minute the massacre started, just as the Kyuubi celebrations started and the sky was filled with fireworks. He told you that he loved you, and then the compound was raided. He blacked out, but he knew that you caught him and hid him away in a safe place. The first time you both made love, was at this very day only thirty years ago, when you came back for him. When you guys were making love, one of the brothers was in the common room on the piano playing, 'Sad Romance' by Thao Nguyen Xanh." Naruto hoped to hell that his uncle remembered that, but how could he not; even Naruto would remember something as sweet as that.

Naruto could see the realization dawn on his uncle's face and knew that he remembered; he also knew that there was no way anyone but him and Sasuke would know those things. Suigetsu sank down onto the bed, his eyes staring at nothing, yet seeing everything.

"Sasuke," he murmured; the pain was so obvious in his face. Whatever bad choices he made, it was obvious Suigetsu loved Sasuke; probably still did even now.

"Y-You've spoken to Duck-butt?" Jiraya asked, breaking the deathly silence that settled on the room. Naruto looked up and smiled slightly, amused at the nickname Jiraya had for his teme, yet a little pissed off that Jiraya even dared, but just a little.

"Yeah, I've spoken to that teme. He's told me so many funny things, but something he told me about you had me intrigued, am I right _Mrs. Orochimaru Sage_?" Orochimaru blushed as Jiraya burst into laughter. They'd gone through hazing, but only Orochimaru had to dress in drag and come onto one of the guys.

"Oh wow, Duck-butt told you about that?"

"Yeah, he also told me something about the 'pants-ing epidemic.' apparently, someone didn't have any boxers on when the seniors began the raid." Jiraya blushed a fire-truck red and tried to block out Orochimaru's musical laughter, wondering what else their dear little Duck-butt told the chibi before them.

Naruto's eyes focused on Suigetsu; he could tell he hated being in the house, in the same room. He could tell Suigetsu was ready to run any second now, but the thought of not helping Sasuke kept him rooted to the chair he was sitting in. His eyes were trained to the same spot on the floor, only moving up to flicker at Jiraya and Orochimaru, but then quickly moving back. He kept looking at that spot and Naruto was pretty sure that it was the last place he had ever seen Sasuke, but he didn't want to even think about it.

It was only the first second after midnight when Sasuke appeared as usual. He smiled warmly at Naruto, a smile that not even Jiraya and Orochimaru had ever seen, let alone Suigetsu.

"Hey Dobe," Sasuke said, brushing his knuckles against Naruto's cheek in what had become an achingly familiar gesture. Sasuke froze, hearing three separate gasps reverberate in the room. He turned slowly, his eyes capturing the figures of his once loved ones. He wavered for a second before becoming solid again.

"_Suigetsu? Oro? Jira?_" Suigetsu was obviously older, but there was no mistaking his face. In Naruto's opinion, Suigetsu still looked like a twenty-five year old guy with the personality of a sixteen year old. Sasuke's mouth slowly dropped open, as if he were going to say something, but he couldn't find the right words.

"Sasuke! Oh god, Sasuke! I'm so sorry!" Suigetsu had tears running openly down his cheeks; Orochimaru and Jiraya stayed silent.

"Why … why did you do it Suigetsu?" Sasuke's voice turned into ice, and the room was noticeably colder. Naruto supposed that that is where the cold spot theory came from. When a ghost was near, it gets cold, but it doesn't. It only gets cold when strong emotions were being remembered and felt. Suigetsu reached for him, but Sasuke remained out of reach, his eyes narrowing as he stared Suigetsu down.

"God, Sasu, I don't know." Naruto cringed at the endearment, hating it. He wanted to tell his uncle that Sasuke was his now, but he knew that would sound insane. "I panicked! I thought that if they all knew I took a cock up my ass, that they would gang up on me! Back then … being the uke wasn't pleasant if you're caught. I was so scared. I blamed you for it and took off, I had no idea that would happen." Sasuke's scowl grew and the coldness in the air dropped lower; he was getting pissed.

"You had to know Sui! That was the way things were back then! They weren't going to just leave it alone! You weren't the one who had to go to school, you were going to leave the very next day." Suigetsu looked down at the floor, shame filling his face. Naruto's heart broke, even if they were rivals for Sasuke's love, he could still feel for his uncle. Suigetsu was crying openly now, reliving the guilt and horror of that night.

"Duck-butt, WE are sorry." Sasuke's gaze shifted to his old best friends; Orochimaru was crying, and Jiraya was holding him closely. The temperature rose and it was warm again, but there was still a chill to the air.

"What happened?" Orochimaru looked down, Jiraya took a deep breath, and Suigetsu cringed.

"We couldn't fight them all. They held us down, they beat Oro to an inch of his life, and Suigetsu … he helped them hold me down. By the time I got free, it was too damn late." Jiraya said, his eyes glowing with the sadness and tears still not cried.

"Why? Why did it have to take so long for you to come to my rescue?" the temperature dropped once again, his anger rising as his glare burned them.

"BECAUSE! What the hell were we supposed to do? They beat me within an inch of my life! MY LIFE! And I still fought through! It wasn't until Manda wandered in and bit someone that I dragged myself over to you, but by that time it was too late, you were dying and Jiraya finally managed to get through them. The last thing you saw while alive was my beaten up face, and Jiraya's blood spotted one. We're so sorry! We couldn't do anything to save you!" Sasuke looked away from them; they were telling the truth. The last thing he ever saw while alive was the first thing he saw as a memory.

"Why … why did I have to die?" Sasuke asked. Naruto yearned to hug him close, to comfort and tell him that he was there for him and that he wouldn't do that to Sasuke, ever. "You all should have known what would happen. You both should have convinced me to leave, to go and come back by morning. I don't know how it is today, but thirty years ago, I died because I was found to be gay, and I didn't deserve it."

"I was coming back!" Suigetsu yelled through his years, interrupting Sasuke's train of thought. "I was coming back to apologize, to tell the truth. To tell you and anyone else who wanted to hear that I loved you! When I got to the room, Sai held you in the way as Jiraya charged. I couldn't let Jiraya do it, so I held him down. It wasn't until after I held him down, that I saw Orochimaru on the floor … I let go of Jiraya and he attacked them all, but I … I was a coward. I heard Orochimaru yell, and I didn't want to see you, to see your dying eyes, I didn't want to believe it. You were gone, and there was nothing I could do.

Sasuke shook his head slowly, processing what was told to him; they all looked desperate, and Naruto held his breath.

"Sasuke, you've gotta know that I have thought about that night every single day my entire life. I loved you, that's the truth." Sasuke's face filled with pain at the past tense on the word 'love', but at the same time, he smiled slightly.

"I know you did, Sui, I know and so did I … So who's the lucky man who stole you away while I was gone?" Suigetsu smiled, relieved that Sasuke understood him and still held strong, not letting his anger show one bit.

"Kisame. Though, Chibi-chan over there knows him as my older brother, we met a year after you died, and he helped me cope. He convinced me to talk to Jiraya and Oro-chan, and well here we are, friends even with the chibi." Naruto smiled, at least he didn't have to hate his uncle because of a rivalry in love.

"Sasuke, we all love you very much." Jiraya said his hand outstretched as if by some miracle, he could touch Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and lightly touched Jiraya's hand, his other hand moving to Orochimaru and finally to Suigetsu.

"I know you do, I know you all do." Sasuke started to walk towards the door of the room; as he walked, he slowly disappeared.

_Oh my god! Is that it? Am I never going to see my Teme again?_ Naruto started to panic, but then realized that he had three emotional old men in his room crying – at least two of them – and he needed to get them the hell out so that he could break down in peace.

"Uh, guys?" Naruto whispered, turning to see the two emotional ukes sniffling and Jiraya staring at the door. "Thanks for coming and talking to him. It was important for Sasuke to see you." They weren't responding to his words and Naruto was getting worried. He walked over to them, who huddled themselves together in the corner of the room. He lead them away from his room, shuffling them all to his car and buckling them in.

"Uncle? Pervert? Mrs. Sage? Are you guys all right?" he knew they weren't alright, but he had to say something and as he sped down the road, they finally replied.

"Yeah, I think I'm alright. I've been waiting to apologize to him for thirty years, to tell him that I found someone new, and that I always loved him. It felt good to finally be able to say it." Suigetsu said, his eyes absentmindedly staring out the window.

"I just wanted to clear things up for our little Duck-butt, to tell him that we did everything we could to help him, to tell him that we love him and that we missed him!" Orochimaru said as Jiraya nodded and held him close. Naruto sighed and nodded, pulling up to Orochimaru and Jiraya's house and waving goodbye to them.

"I think it helped Sasuke to hear and know about it too." Naruto said as they leaned over and said their goodbyes. They smiled and nodded, walking back into the house and watching as Naruto sped away.

Naruto drove faster than he should have on the way back to the Shinobi house, but he needed to get back to the room to see if Sasuke was really gone. He didn't want him to be gone, but he knew it was the best thing for him. Naruto slammed the breaks and parallel parked quickly, slamming his car door he sprinted up the front stairs and into the house. He knew he had to control himself while he walked through the house so the guys didn't think he was stranger than they probably already did, but he couldn't help it. His heart was pounding as he unlocked his door, terrified that he would find nothing on the other side.

He smiled and nearly cried with relief when he saw Sasuke sitting there waiting for him.

"Sasuke," Naruto began, but he put his finger on his lips to quiet him down.

"Just lay down next to me. I want to watch you fall asleep." a million things roamed Naruto's head, and he was nowhere near sleep, but he did as Sasuke asked; wanting to make him happy. He took off his shirt, jeans, boxers, shoes, socks – everything, as he did so every night, and laid down next to him. Sasuke caressed his skin, relaxing him with his touch like he always did to Naruto. As impossible as he had thought just minutes earlier, Naruto found himself slowly falling asleep.

Some time later

Naruto moaned softly, his body responding and waking up to the delicious sensation of an incredibly warm naked man surrounding him. He could feel his breath bathing his neck, he could feel his back cuddled up against a strong chest, his legs and fingers were tangled in another, and Naruto's heart was chirping happily even though he didn't understand what was happening. He couldn't understand. The last thing he had seen the night before was Sasuke.

Sasuke who he wanted more than anything, but could never, ever touch. Sasuke who had finally gotten what he needed. Sasuke who was supposed to be … gone. He had found closure, or dealt with his unfinished business – whatever you want to call it. All Naruto knew was that it was going to be hard to get over Sasuke, especially since he fell in love with the perverted Teme.

"Mmmm, you still smell nice," came a sexy sleepy baritone from behind him. _Sasuke's_ sexy sleepy baritone that made Naruto nearly jump off the bed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto wasn't sure if he shouted it out loud, but in his head he was screaming for joy and confusion. How was he still there? Did they get it wrong? How could he _feel_ him? Naruto's frantic exclamation woke Sasuke all the way, making him sit up in the bed and jolt Naruto out of the bed.

"Dobe?" He seemed surprised too. "How is this …?" He reached out and traced a gentle questioning finger down Naruto's chest, barely grazing the skin, yet causing so much pleasure to course through Naruto's body. That one simple touch made Naruto's insides turn to mush, and Sasuke's body tingle with desire.

Sasuke looked as if he couldn't believe it was real, but Naruto knew he would never understand it.

"Sasuke, how is this happening? It's daytime, I can see you, I can _touch_ you. How …?" Sasuke smirked his perverted smirk, and Naruto could see the wheels turning in his head; he knew Sasuke so well.

"Do you really care how it's happening? All that matters is that it _is_ happening." With that, he sank his fingers into Naruto's hair and pulled his face to his for the first time, and for Naruto's first real kiss. Naruto moaned loudly, not believing how it felt to finally touch him, to finally get his first kiss, to finally be with Sasuke. This was something he had been dreaming of, yearning for. For weeks he'd believed that it was something he's never ever have, and here it was, here _he_ was in Sasuke's arms, enjoying his very first kiss.

Sasuke's satiny soft lips turned into a smile as Naruto clutched him closer and groaned in pure pleasure. Naruto wanted to laugh out loud from pure joy, love Sasuke all over, and make him feel every tingle, shiver, and pleasure that he made Naruto feel over the past month.

Sasuke ran his tongue over his lips, delighting in the sensation of taste, of finally feeling again, and of having his blonde beauty in his arms at last.

"Your lips are unbelievably soft, Dobe," he whispered, pulling the small form of his blonde idiot closer to him. "I want to feel every part of you, I want to taste every last inch of you, I want to have everything about you."

Naruto shuddered and opened his mouth, tasting him and pulling himself closer to him. Sasuke's tongue explored Naruto's mouth tentatively, as if he were afraid Naruto would disappear; Naruto wasn't as shy. He rubbed Sasuke's tongue with his own, loving his taste, his textures. Wanting to make him moan, Naruto traced his back with his fingers, scraping his nails lightly over Sasuke's spine; it worked.

Sasuke arched into him, his groan low in his throat. It was the hottest sound Naruto had ever heard. That combined with the warmth of his skin made heat melt like lava in Naruto's belly. Sasuke smirked down at his blonde, liking the way he moved. He slipped his leg in between Naruto's, and draped his calf around his hips. Naruto writhed and pulled on Sasuke, trying to get him closer; it wasn't close enough and his frustrated little whine made Sasuke smirk at him.

Sasuke laughed gently and squeezed him in his arms. He began to rock Naruto against his leg, bringing pleasure to the weeping organs tucked between them.

"I know, dobe. There is no close enough, is there? I want to melt into your skin." Sasuke's velvety words made Naruto want to pounce on top of him, made him want to go wild and plead Sasuke to take him over and over again. He was frustrated; he didn't think he'd get enough of him, but he couldn't believe Sasuke was there to stay. That was the key, _Is Sasuke really here to stay?_ That was the question.

"Sasuke … what if today's it? What if it's only for today?" Naruto panted out. Sasuke's face clouded, and he placed his finger on Naruto's lips, but he needed to ask. "Really, Sasuke, what if there wasn't some miracle, and today is our only day?"

"Naruto …" Sasuke whispered, placing his forehead on Naruto's. "When I'm gone just carry on, Naruto. Don't mourn, rejoice every time you remember me. Just know that I'm looking down at you smiling, not feeling any pain, so don't feel any pain, just smile. But right now, I'm right here, with you finally in my arms. Don't fret over the future, just focus on the now, on me." Sasuke said, his lips sealing Naruto's and giving a heart felt kiss to the slightly whimpering blonde. Naruto moaned softly, his tears falling silently as he pulled Sasuke closer to him.

"Sasuke, you can't go. Don't you know? I love you!" Naruto said when Sasuke let go.

"You love me?" he looked incredulous.

"Yes, I love you!" Naruto was almost angry and felt a little irrational. "Do you want me to go shout it in the street, cause I will! I'm not like Suigetsu! I'll tell everyone I'm in love with a bastard ghost, and he's the best thing in my life!" Naruto started to get up, but Sasuke laughed and held him down.

"I love you too, my idiotic, gorgeous, Chibi." Sasuke kissed him. "Please don't go running around telling people you're in love with a ghost. I don't want my dobe getting carted off in a straight jacket."

Naruto laughed along with Sasuke, not once noticing that it was the first time he heard Sasuke actually laugh. Sasuke calmed down and watched as Naruto lit up the entire room with his smile, his laugh, his presence – his everything. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled sadly; they both knew it was only today that they could be together, and they were going to take advantage of it.

They melded together desperately, rubbing their bodies against each other in every place they could manage. Sasuke's legs tangled in Naruto's, his hands explored all the places that made Naruto's body want to launch into space. Naruto knew he could never have imagined the sensation – it was even better than the bubbly tingles Sasuke's touch usually caused. Naruto was moaning and shivering, Sasuke was panting sexy words into his ear, and Naruto knew this was insane, but he still wanted more.

"_Just look at you. You're so wild and sexy. You naughty little boy; the look in your eyes says that you want more, you want much more, and I'm going to give it to you._"

Naruto moaned and reached between them; his hand wrapping itself around both their leaking erections. Naruto moaned with abandon, his wanton moans were getting Sasuke so turned on. Naruto shoved his hips into his fist, loving the feel of their slippery shafts rubbing against each other.

"_Fuck._" Sasuke's eyes rolled back into his head as he swore softly. Naruto didn't even think he knew that word, but it sounded so hot when Sasuke said it. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled lightly, trying to get him close.

"_Sa-su-ke_," Naruto whimpered out in the most sexy voice Sasuke had ever heard. He knew what Naruto wanted; he needed Sasuke's mouth, it was a matter of survival. Sasuke's lips came down upon his, his tongue staking out new territory. Naruto was his and only his, and that was fine by Naruto. He stroked Sasuke's tongue with his, matching the rhythm of his hand on their twitching cocks. Between the slick hardness of them pushing together and the heat of their tongues claiming and tasting, Naruto started to lose control. The rush started low, building to an unbelievable crescendo that threatened to explode. He tried to wait for Sasuke, but it was futile; he couldn't hold it anymore.

Naruto came on a strangled sob, his vision going black, and his hand tightening it's hold on their erections. It seemed to last forever, the pulsing thunder that was pounding though his body made him close his mind to the world. Sasuke watched the show, his own orgasm blasting through his body by the mere sounds that Naruto was making, let alone the show he put on for him. Cum coated both boys, both in ecstasy, and both writhing in orgasmic bliss. Naruto panted loudly, his hand going limp and his body falling into Sasuke's arms.

"Are you tired? So soon? But we're just getting started. What happened to all that energy you used to have … Chibi-chan?" Naruto moaned wantonly, not liking the nickname, but loving the way Sasuke's voice caressed his ears and sent shivers down his spine. Sasuke smirked and hugged Naruto closer, knowing how exhausted Naruto really was. "Sleep, dobe. We'll keep going later."

Naruto smiled his blinding smile and nodded, cuddling closer to Sasuke and falling into blissful sleep.

One Hour later

"Mmm … ahhh … hah … ngh" Slowly, but surely, Naruto woke up to the feeling of gentle, slippery fingers massaging the skin around his entrance. Naruto moaned louder, spread his legs, and arched his back, giving Sasuke more room to play. Sasuke chuckled softly.

"Mmm, my little Chibi-chan wants more," he murmured, then began to tease him mercilessly, always circling, teasing, brushing softly over Naruto's eager opening; never quite giving him what he needed all of a sudden. Sasuke smirked and kept it up for what felt like forever to Naruto. It could have been minutes, it would have been hours; all Naruto knew was that Sasuke was driving him completely insane, and he needed more.

"Please Sasuke, please! I need … _I need you inside_!" Naruto finally begged, causing Sasuke's cock to twitch with excitement. He let Naruto have his way, tenderly slipping a finger through his tight ring as he leaned over and sucked on Naruto's ear. Naruto cried out and bucked against him. Sasuke watched entranced as Naruto writhed under him, moaning wantonly. Slowly, Sasuke thrust his finger in and out, watching as Naruto's moans turned needy and the look in his eyes made him groan in lust. Naruto bucked harder against Sasuke's intruding finger, silently asking for more from his hot teme.

Sasuke smiled at his beautiful blonde, adding the other two fingers and slamming them against Naruto's prostate to make him go wild and crazy. Naruto screamed his delight as his body writhed against the fingers and his own hands moved to his chest. Sasuke watched as Naruto's hands tweaked and teased his nipples; Naruto's eyes trained on his own with the 'come hither' look in them. Naruto reached for Sasuke and pulled him closer, aching to feel his thick hardness replace the teasing softness of his fingers.

Sasuke spread his fingers, stretching Naruto's body in the most pleasurably painful way, making the blonde under him moan louder and plead even more for him to hurry up. Naruto had wanted to know for so long what if would feel like to have a man inside him, to know what it felt like to have a hardness stretch him to the maximum capacity, and to have someone fuck him into oblivion. He hadn't dared to experiment, but now he knew; it felt fucking amazing. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke sadistically moved his fingers oh-so-slowly, prolonging his pleasurable torture.

"What is it, _dobe_? Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?" Naruto made a panicky whimper, his eyes showing his distress at the thought of stopping.

"N-No! Don't stop please!" he forced out, breathing hard, and rolling his hips against the fingers. "I-I need more! I n-need … ngh _t-take me_!" Sasuke shivered as his ears picked up the shaky words his blonde lover uttered out and pulled his fingers out gently, wrapping him in his arms as he laid his forehead on Naruto's.

"You sure?" He whispered. Naruto could feel him, hard and hot, dripping onto his own erection. Naruto locked his eyes on Sasuke's own and nodded.

"Yes," was all he could manage to say. Naruto moved to where Sasuke's member was settled against his firm, bubble like ass and rubbed it against him. Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat, and Naruto felt him reach for the lube he found earlier when he was torturing Naruto with his fingers. Sasuke popped open the lube, and rubbed it on himself before adding to the slickness around Naruto's entrance.

Naruto arched his back, feeling the slickness of Sasuke's fingers back where he needed them most. He spread open his legs more, making enough room for Sasuke and his amazing cock.

"Mmm, you look delicious, _Na-ru-to_. Like a first class slut … _my_ slut." Naruto moaned louder, his ass moving itself into the air and the look in his eyes burning Sasuke with the lustful passion it had. Sasuke dragged his fingers away from the hungry hole and up over his cock before delving it back in for one more taste. Naruto moaned louder, throwing his arms above his head and holding onto the head board as he felt Sasuke's head pushing against his hole.

Sasuke thrust into Naruto in one stroke; pain, pleasure, and love combined made the thrust strong enough to make Naruto cry out in pure bliss. He pushed against Sasuke and clenched his muscles inside of him. Sasuke's moan sounded heavy and slightly out of control; as if Naruto were opening the gates to some uncontrollable animal. Sasuke growled low in his throat, his arms tightening around Naruto's waist.

"You feel so good," Sasuke groaned, his arms tightening even more as his hips began to move. Naruto moaned loudly, his own hips moving with Sasuke's as Sasuke held him closer and went crazy. The gates were open, and the animal was released. Sasuke moved faster, his lower body becoming nothing more than a machine as he moved at incredible speeds over Naruto. Naruto convulsed, and reached up to drag Sasuke in as far as possible. He started to move his hips in circles, grinding him against that amazing spot again and again and again.

Sasuke was breathing hard and he was now pumping in little strokes in and out of Naruto, adding to the intense friction. Every time he pushed up against Naruto, he got closer to that edge, but never quite close enough. Naruto sobbed in ecstasy and frustration; wanting more, but not knowing just how to ask for it. Sasuke seemed to understand, and his movements turned even rougher, harder, faster.

Wrapping his hands around Naruto's hips and pulling Naruto's ass up a little higher, he started pushing harder and faster. Naruto moaned and pushed right back, slamming his body against Sasuke's, screaming in pure bliss as Sasuke's cock hit him deliciously over and over again. At the same time, Sasuke reached for Naruto's aching cock, stroking it while he slammed into Naruto again and again. There was no gentle movement, there was no gentle caress, there was only raw pleasure. This was fire, and it was going to burn Naruto to the ground, but he would go willingly.

Sasuke's movements sped up even faster if it was possible, his hold of Naruto's cock grew into the same speed he was using to pound into the blonde. Naruto was now screaming in rapture, and Sasuke was now groaning along with him. Naruto only lasted a minute or two before he came; muscles spasming, and head thrown back with an animalistic moan that shook even the bed. Sasuke followed him in just a few strokes, forehead resting against Naruto's own as he cried out his release.

Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled at his lovely blonde, sighing as he moved to get up off of the blonde. Naruto whimpered softly in protest as Sasuke slipped out of him, but Sasuke pulled him down under the covers and wrapped him in his strong warm arms. Naruto floated there in a pool of bliss, barely able to feel his body, or Sasuke's strength around him.

"DAMN! Naruto you better get that cock up your ass!" Naruto blushed his face off as he heard Hidan guffaw outside. "HEY GUYS! Naruto's starting a movement! NO MORE SECRETS! WE'RE ALL GAY!" There were noises of running frat boys as everyone cheered and some even moaned, probably kissing some random guy in the excitement.

"What the fuck?" Naruto yelled as he covered himself with the sheets, missing as Sasuke smirked and chuckled at his response. Sneakily, his hands and fingers wandered down to Naruto's more than abused hole, watching as Naruto moaned and bit his lip.

"Ngh, Sasuke … please, don't. I'll want … I'll want more." Sasuke smirked and cuddled Naruto closer, nibbling on his ear as Naruto settled down and the noisy frat boys became background noise.

"Mmm, but that was incredible. I think a repeat would be nice." Sasuke whispered into his ear, chewing it softly again. "I've never felt anything like it."

Naruto stared at Sasuke as he leaned back and smiled at him.

"B-But I though you and uncle Suigetsu—"

"We did," Sasuke confirmed, watching as Naruto looked away and that jealous spark that he always loved seeing in his eyes began to burn. "But he was always holding back. He never _really_ gave me his entire self, body and soul, like you just did … plus he was never as raunchy and loud as you." Naruto blushed the deepest shade of red ever.

"You pervert!"

"Calm down, it's the truth." Naruto pouted and Sasuke smirked, pulling his face up so he could see into his eyes. "Besides … this was the first time I really felt … loved." Naruto's eyes watered and he reached up and kissed him.

Naruto was happy now, Sasuke felt loved for the first time, and so did he. But something funny was happening. His cheek, which had felt so real just seconds before, was kind of tingly and translucent. Naruto's eyes widened in horror and he scrambled to his knees and stared at Sasuke's body. Sasuke was disappearing.

"Sasuke, no!" Naruto yelled, eyes filled with horror and tears yet to fall. He looked around with horror and confusion etched onto his face. But mixed with the horror and confusion was understanding, dawning slowly but surely.

He was fading quickly, not even as solid as he had been when they first met. His face looked hurt and heartbroken, and he reached for his blonde lover. Naruto reached out too; he felt like dying. How could the universe do this? Find someone for him to love and have that love be the reason they left forever? Naruto wanted to scream and cry at the stars for this injustice.

"I know why I'm leaving, but I don't want to go." Naruto shook his head and knelt there in front of his only love, he didn't want to know, but he also wanted to understand. "You were what I was missing all along, dobe. I didn't need you to help me, I just needed you. I needed to feel what it was like to really be loved with no conditions. You did that for me, dobe."

"Don't go please! I don't care if you needed that love! I still need you! I love you!" Naruto cried out, even though he couldn't see Sasuke at all. He knew he was still there, if only for a second more.

"_I love you too._" It was a far off whisper, barely discernible in the air. And then there was nothing left. No amused chuckle, no tingling feeling on his skin, not even a single whisper of a presence at all. He was finally alone, and he didn't want to be alone.

Two months later

The late December air stabbed and penetrated anyone who walked outside, cutting them with it's freezing knives and the snow that fell incessantly from the sky. It seemed to seep through all his layers of clothes, right down to Naruto's already too cold skin. It seemed impossible those days to get warm enough, even if he was participating in various snowball fights to take his mind off of his raven haired teme. He'd sweat and become so hot under all his clothes, but in his heart, he was still cold and that made the heat meaningless. Naruto trudged through the two feet of snow to work; he felt dark and gloomy, but work was work. He had been feeling dark and gloomy every single day since Sasuke had left.

Everyday that he woke, he kept thinking _Today is the day. Today will be the day that I won't miss him so much that my chest aches. Maybe today will be the day it'll all be okay. Maybe today I'll feel better and try to restart my life._ So far, that day hadn't come to Naruto, and he'd been sulking around alone while everyone in the Shinobi house came out of the closet thanks to him and his mystery man. He barely felt alive. He went to classes, sort of ate, and slept a lot. Most nights he'd wake up sweating, but there was never anyone in his room; never anyone whispering his name.

He'd find himself looking for little clues when he was in his room, hoping for a sign that Sasuke was still there and that it was just a stupid joke. Moved mail, neatly made bed, clothes picked up, and that feeling that there was someone watching him. But he never found them, and he still looked for them. Sasuke was really gone, and he was glad that he made Sasuke feel so loved, but he still wished he were there with him.

Naruto hung up his scarf and coat, taking off the three coats he had donned on before leaving the Shinobi frat house. He sighed as he finally revealed the skimpy uniform Genma made them all wear; which honestly in his opinion, made them all look like slutty girls ready to serve, and not just the coffee and doughnuts either. He wrapped the navy blue apron around his shorts (skirt!), and sighed; he wasn't ready to work the long shift with touchy men who liked to pinch his ass. He was just glad that the coffee shop wasn't so full, since most people don't want to walk out into the blizzard like weather. He spent most of his time trying to avoid situations where he would spend too much time thinking; even going so far as to let the men in the shop pinch his ass and make him sit with them.

For the first two hours, he spent his time making lattes and cappuccinos, serving them to the customers, and avoiding the really touchy-feely customers who really feel like touching his ass today. He was standing next to a particularly touchy customer when the bell on the door went off, signaling a new customer. Naruto sighed in relief and smiled politely at the customer still trying to pinch his ass. He turned and sped away, sighing again in relief as he made his get away fast enough to save his ass again. He looked at the new customer and smiled. He had a haughty and arrogant aura around him, but he was smiling at Naruto as if he'd found the one thing that would save his life.

"Hello, welcome to Genma's Uke Cafe! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, your servant for tonight. There is also Haku in the back over there if I'm not your type. Now what shall be your order for tonight?" Naruto recited in an almost robotic tone as he looked down at his orders and scribbled something down.

"Hn, dobe … you look especially edible in that outfit. How about you quit, and keep the outfit for my viewing pleasure?" Naruto blushed and forgot everything as he looked up and glared.

"Teme! I told you to stop being a perv—TEME?" Naruto's eyes widened as he looked up to meet Sasuke, HIS Sasuke in the flesh. Granted that there were a few changes like, his duck-butt hair was longer, his skin had a small amount of tan to it, and his eyes weren't as wide and big as they used to be.

"Dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk as he hugged his blonde and forgot where they were.

"Excuse me, Naruto-senpai! Please take your public display of affection into the back, Genma-sama wouldn't like it at all if his floor was covered in blood!" Haku said smartly as both Sasuke and Naruto turned to see nose-bleeding people staring at them, well more like Naruto's ass.

"Uh … Cover for me, Haku!" Haku nodded and smiled as Naruto lead Sasuke to the back; there were going to be some weird noises coming from back there tonight, well if it were Haku and Zabuza then there definitely would be noises.

"So, tell me! How are you here!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as he hugged his (taller) teme close.

"To make a long story short and then make that story even shorter, my nephew, Sasuke, killed himself." Naruto couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at the irony, and Sasuke made a face as if to say, 'I know, huh?' and then he continued. "The doctors were reviving him, but the kid honestly didn't want to go back. I made a big enough pain in the ass of myself trying to get them to let me come back to you that they let me go in his place." Naruto had a million and one questions floating around in his head, but decided on one of the easier ones.

"What about his family … er, your family?" Sasuke chuckled softly at that.

"Apparently, my dad, and my 'dad' (brother, Fugaku) both knew who I was the instant I entered my nephew's body, so there's no problem there." Sasuke said as he smiled and hugged Naruto closer. "Now I can be with you, and I don't have to hide it."

Naruto smiled and kissed his Teme, hugging him closer and smirking as he felt Sasuke sigh into his ear.

"How old are you?" Sasuke looked up and laughed.

"Nineteen. Funny, isn't it?" Naruto giggled and nodded. It was literally like Sasuke got to start where he had so violently left off. Poetic justice in Naruto's opinion.

"You're here to stay, right?"

"As long as you want me." Naruto smiled and kissed him once more, he didn't want Sasuke there as long as he wanted, he wanted Sasuke there forever.

C: END :D

Me: FINAL-FUCKING-LY! That took too much out of me, and I thought this was going to be a one-shot! Dx

Naruto: Hey, I loved it! And I'm sure that when Sasuke gets—

Sasuke: When Sasuke gets what? What happened here while I was gone?

Me: … Er … Naruto, you're on your own!

Naruto: You traitor! DX

Neji: BRAVO! I loved it! C':

Gaara: What? Why is no one telling us anything.

Me: Neji—

Neji: I know, I know. I'm on my own. -w-

Me: YAY! There is compromise! :D

Naruto: So … REVIEW PLEASE! :D

Me: PRETTY PLEASE! :D … It's a gift fic, y'know! :D

Naruto, and now since she's made new friends, Elena-Chan wants to dedicate this story (and half of the story) to her friend **Black Bleeding Heart**, for being so awesome!

Me: YAYZ! xD lolz


End file.
